


Делай, что изволишь

by Judah Low (kohvoo)



Series: Между ОХОТОЙ и ОХРАНОЙ [2]
Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/Judah%20Low
Summary: Первый был восходящей звездой русского рэпа, второй — его бэк-МС. Они упали и начали трахаться. В этой истории нет морали, да и сюжета нет. Просто много траха. Кажись, этого достаточно. © Oglaf
Relationships: Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)
Series: Между ОХОТОЙ и ОХРАНОЙ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599043
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Делай, что изволишь

Дверь настойчиво пинали. Ваня понял это не потому что услышал — хрен услышишь что-то в звукопоглощающих «Зеннхайзерах», — а по вибрации. Несчастный хрущ трясло, как Токио при шестибалльном.

Ваня стянул наушники, глянул на сдохший мобильник, вздохнул и пошёл открывать.

— Тихо, — сходу наорал он на дверь. — Высадишь же к чертям собачьим.

Грохот прекратился. Ваня посмотрел в глазок, ожидая увидеть там обозлённую бабку-соседку или участкового, но на освящённом пятачке засранной лестничной клетки стоял Мирон. Заложив руки за спину, он слегка раскачивался и улыбался.

Первым постыдным желанием было съебаться в спальню, накрыться подушкой и притвориться мёртвым. Они с Мироном прекрасно откатали тур, полчище фанатов росло, люди даже не догадывались о том, кто такой Охра. Всё было заебись. Уже в Питере они закатили грандиозную вечеринку у Мамая, из которой Ваня запомнил одно: как сидел на липком кухонном полу перед Мироном, вдохновенно вещавшим какую-то дичь. Из всей дичи Ваня толком выхватил единственную фразу: «Делай, что изволишь, и да будет оно законом».

На Ваню эта фразочка подействовала как триггер: он поднялся на колени и поцеловал Мирона, беспомощно цепляясь за футболку, но Мирон аккуратно убрал его руки и сказал что-то про полную квартиру народа. Ваня криво ухмыльнулся, буркнул: «Делай, что изволишь», а потом ему стало хуёво, и он сбежал блевать.

Утром в разгромленной квартире обнаружился только злющий Илья. Вдвоём они долго разгребали срач, а после сидели на диване, смотрели телик и пили пиво, изредка перекидываясь односложными предложениями: «Ещё пива?» — «Охуенно было б» — «Так подними жопу и возьми в холодильнике» — «Это что, “Званый ужин”?» — «Оставь, это ржачный выпуск».

Мирон исчез. То есть, он никуда не исчезал, постоянно маячил где-то на периферии, но после предтурового безумия и самого тура дистанция ощущалась пиздец как остро. Ваня смутно надеялся, что будет как в той ванильной цитатке — время залечит рану, и всё вернётся на круги своя.

И нихуя. Мирон стоял на засранной лестничной клетке в пятачке блеклого желтоватого света, а Ванино сердце покорно пропускало удары.

Вздохнув, он провернул ключ и открыл дверь. Мирон улыбнулся чуть шире и вошёл, а когда Ваня запер за ним дверь, обхватил за шею борцовским захватом, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Было неудобно, Ване пришлось наклонить голову под нелепым углом, рукой он задел вещи на полочке и снёс что-то на пол, но что — не увидел, потому что грёбаную лампочку за несколько месяцев он так и не вкрутил.

Мирон выпустил его и отступил, глаза у него лихорадочно блестели.

— И тебе привет, — растерянно сказал Ваня. — Хочешь чаю?  
— Не хочу, — ответил Мирон. Он вытряхивал себя из куртки и одновременно снимал кроссы, отдавливая задники. — Честно говоря, я хочу тебя.

Его слова прозвучали просто и легко, будто Мирон реально говорил про чай. Ване хотелось переспросить: «В смысле?» просто для того, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, разбавить своим голосом повисшую между ними вязкую паузу, но это было тупо — оба прекрасно понимали, что Мирон имел в виду.

Либо времени прошло маловато, либо оно нихуя не лечит, либо Ваня не особенно хотел, чтобы лечило.

— Делай, что изволишь, и да будет оно законом, — процитировал Мирон. — А знаешь, что есть закон?  
— Судья Дредд? — предположил Ваня.

Мирон расхохотался, швырнул куртку в угол, напрочь проигнорировав вбитые в стену крючки, и пошёл в спальню. Ваня поплёлся следом, пытаясь уложить происходящее в голове.

«Хули ты неожиданный такой?» — спрашивал он у Мирона перед туром. Хотелось повторить, но уже без вопросительных интонаций. Мирон вообще не парился объяснять: он часто говорил, как его бесит автодекодинг, но кто ж знал, что это относится к Мирону в целом, а не только к его текстам.

Ваня смирялся, возмущался, снова смирялся и снова бунтовал всем своим существом. Ему нравилось, когда попроще: понятные концовки, простые слова, обыкновенные эмоции. У Мирона на лбу было написано: «СЛОЖНОСТЬ». Это то завораживало, то бесило — и так по синусоиде без перерывов и выходных.

Двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. Не жизнь, а круглосуточный «Перекрёсток».

Он замер у входа, глядя, как Мирон потягивается посреди его спальни. Чёрная мерчевая толстовка задралась, обнажив полоску бледной кожи на пояснице. Такие мелочи переёбывали сильнее любой порнухи, а он ведь честно проверял, зашёл на редтьюб в раздел гей-порно и глянул самое просматриваемое. Ничего не ёкнуло. Встало, конечно, но не ёкнуло. Но то, что встало, вообще не считалось — неисповедимы пути человеческого либидо.

Пару раз Ваня прицельно рассматривал сквозь затемнённые очки пареньков, которых мог бы назвать красивыми — объективно красивыми, как красивыми могут быть, например, картины. Даже представлял, как берёт такого парня и проделывает с ним что-нибудь из того, что обычно проделывает с девчонками. Нет, всё мимо. Вновь ничего не ёкало.

Почему теперь-то ёкало?

Мирон развернулся и вытянул руки перед собой.

— Ну, что? — спросил он. — Сам говорил про практику. Или всё, расхотелось?  
— Почему сейчас-то? — только и спросил Ваня. В ответ Мирон пожал плечами, так и не опустив рук:  
— Занят был.

Ваня отлепился от косяка и шагнул ему навстречу. Наверное, в Мироновской системе координат это котировалось за «да», потому что он вцепился в Ваню ещё яростнее, чем на пороге, сходу принялся торопливо его раздевать — быстро и неловко, словно они реально куда-то спешили. В какой-то момент, на этапе расстёгивания джинсов, Ване удалось его притормозить: он сдавил между ладоней лицо Мирона, вглядываясь в расширенные зрачки, пытаясь понять, что ж такого он упорол — и упорол ли вообще, — но Мирон смешно наморщил нос и вырвался из его рук.

— Знаешь, что делать? — спросил он.  
— В душе не ебу, — признался Ваня. В порнухе-то всё просто было, как и в постыдных влажных фантазиях, где внутреннему взору открывались лопатки Мирона и его угловатый профиль. 

От одной мысли его ебашило так, что казалось: чтобы всё закончилось, хватит одного быстрого движения кистью.

— А ты знаешь, что ли? — поинтересовался Ваня, просто чтобы забить статику. Он даже не сомневался, что Мирон знает, и ему мучительно хотелось выяснить откуда, но с какой стороны подойти, чтобы без всратой неловкости, он не понимал.

Прозвучало уебански. Мирон хмыкнул и мягко толкнул его лицо ладонью.

— Иди в койку.

Ваня остался на месте и стоял там же, когда Мирон вернулся из прихожей и швырнул в него упаковкой гондонов. Это было как-то даже обидно, словно у Вани своих не было.

— Я вообще-то не имел в виду, что совсем ничего не знаю, — уточнил он из желания защитить свою попранную честь. — И у меня свои есть.  
— И анальная смазка? — спросил Мирон с такой звериной серьёзностью, что подъёбку в ней выкупил бы даже детсадовец.

У Вани даже загривок взмок. Ебало у него стало, походу, совсем беспомощным, потому что Мирон беспокойно поднял брови. Он тоже нервничал, вдруг осознал Ваня, и это было как-то трогательно. Трогательно и странно. Ваня привык, что Мирон всегда знал, что делать, пусть и вёл себя порой как обезумевший рандомайзер. Главное, что в конце концов всё всегда выгорало — и выглядело как хитровыебаный план, а не как щедрый подарок от вселенной, хотя с тем же успехом могло быть простой случайностью.

— В койку, значит, — протянул Ваня и встряхнул гондонами, осознавая, что просто тянет время. — А дальше что?  
— Ты всегда такой?   
— Какой?  
— Сложный.

Ваня облизал губы.

— Нет, — медленно проговорил он. — Просто ситуация не то чтобы особо простая.  
— Ах, да, — ответил Мирон так, словно внезапно что-то вспомнил, и стащил с себя толстовку. — Точно.

Мирон говорил как врач, который готовил пациента к вырезанию какой-нибудь пиздецомы. Это звучало антиэротично, но Ваня всё равно завёлся, особенно глядя на то, как практично и быстро Мирон раздевался — будто в душевых при бассейне, а не в спальне перед еблей.

— Не ссы, — сказал Мирон. Он подошёл и положил ладонь Ване под ключицы, сместил её на затылок и провёл по волосам пальцами. Всё беспокойство с его лица испарилось, и Ваня неожиданно для себя успокоился тоже. Нормально же всё было.

Мирон потянул его в сторону кровати, а когда Ваня сел на край, забрался ему на колени. Одной рукой он придерживал его за голову, вторую запустил в штаны, обхватив ладонью член. Ваня выдохнул ему в губы и ощерился, по привычке пытаясь не шуметь.

— Всё будет заебись, — увещевательно бормотал Мирон, не забывая быстро и грубо двигать кистью, — и нечего переживать.  
— Да кто переживает, — прошипел в ответ Ваня, пытаясь стянуть с Мирона трусы, но тот сидел неудобно, широко разведя ноги и упершись коленями в кровать по бокам от Ваниных бёдер, поэтому нихуя не получалось. — Да бля! Ты можешь сесть ровно?  
— Сяду, блядь, — в тон ему ответил Мирон и соскочил на пол. — Когда ты ляжешь.

До Вани не сразу допёр смысл сказанного, а когда допёр, он физически ощутил, как кровь приливает к лицу, и хорошо, что Мирон снова съёбся в прихожую. Он вернулся через несколько секунд, уже абсолютно голым, и сходу налетел на сидевшего истуканом Ваню. Тот не успел даже возразить — его заткнули поцелуем, потянули наверх и разложили на кровати. Мирон снова устроился на его бёдрах, на этот раз обхватив оба их члена, как тогда в отеле, и низко нависнув над Ваниным лицом.

— По тебе вообще не скажешь, что тебе мужики заходят, — пробормотал Ваня. Мирон оскалился.  
— А по тебе скажешь?  
— А мне и не заходят.

Мирон коротко рассмеялся и провёл большим пальцем по головке его члена, так что Ваня дёрнулся и со свистом выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Правда, — принялся оправдываться он. — Кроме тебя. Ты, блядь, пиздец какой-то. Я уже не знаю, кем себя считать.  
— Считай, что сейчас ты Охра, — предложил Мирон. Он выпрямился, перенеся весь свой нехилый вес на Ванины многострадальные кости, подобрал с койки коробку с гондонами и вытряхнул их прямо на Ваню. — Пусть Охра будет по мужикам, а Ванечка Рудбой — по бабам.  
— Ты так же делаешь?

Он содрал с упаковки край и вытянул резинку. Мирон посмотрел на него пристально и задумчиво, чуть склонив к плечу голову.

— В смысле? — наконец спросил он. Ваня осознал, что спизданул лишнего, но сдавать назад было поздно, и он уточнил:  
— Когда с мужиками ебёшься. Типа, есть Оксимирон, он только по бабам, а есть...  
— … Мирон, — перебил его Мирон. — И ему похуй.

Почему-то лёгкость, с которой прозвучали эти слова, повергла Ваню в шок. Вот так просто, без всяких загонов и заёбов, без страха растерять маскулинность и прослыть педиком и глиномесом. Мирону было похуй. Мирон делал то, что хотел. Не о том ли он затирал на Мамаевской кухне, пока Ваня воевал с вертолётами на липком полу?

В груди пекло, прямо в районе солнечного сплетения. Ваня приподнялся на локте и поцеловал Мирона, цепляясь за шею, принуждая его неловко наклониться. Все их поцелуи до этого были короче, но теперь Ваня старался, непонятно зачем, словно хотел сказать что-то, для чего слов не было, и Мирон его, наверное, понял — или нет, Ване тоже стало похуй, и этот похуй был настолько чистым и звенящим, что отдавался гулом в ушах.

— Ты мне нахуй таз сломаешь, — сказал Ваня напоследок, пытаясь одной рукой натянуть гондон, и Мирон тут же перенёс вес на колени и принялся шарить по одеялу.  
— Прости. Щас полегче будет.

Он подлез поближе, выдавил на ладонь смазку и передёрнул Ване ещё пару раз, а потом оперся рукой на его плечо, почти вдавливая в подушку. Мирон мог выглядеть худым, мог выглядеть невысоким — особенно на его-то фоне, — но сил в нём было дохуя. Он чуть поморщился, развёл ноги шире, и у Вани вообще все мысли вышибло из головы. Он машинально толкнулся вверх, но Мирон тут же вцепился пальцами в его бедро.

— Блядь, — сдавленно сказал он. — Лежи смирно.

Ваня осознал, что держит его за плечи с такой силой, что наверняка останутся следы, и чуть ослабил хватку.

— Больно? — очень тупо спросил он. Мирон помотал головой.  
— Нормально. — И неожиданно усмехнулся. — Что, неужели ты ничего в себя никогда не запихивал? Из любопытства?  
— Нет, — ответил Ваня. Мирон снова сместил вес, Ванино дыхание сбилось, пришлось выждать паузу, прежде чем продолжить: — А ты дохуя любознательный?

Мирон помолчал немного, сглотнул и ответил нормальным голосом:  
— Хочешь кулстори? В Слау у меня была девочка. Однажды я остался у неё с ночёвкой. Утром ей надо было куда-то свалить. Я заскучал. Сидел, гамал в её плойку, а потом увидел под кроватью коробку.

Он снова замолчал и вдруг резко подался назад. Ваня застонал: он изо всех сил старался не двигаться, но про руки Мирон ничего не говорил, поэтому Ваня убрал ладони с его плеч на шею, почти сомкнув их вокруг горла. Мирон мотнул головой, будто в попытке их сбросить, но без особого энтузиазма.

— Так вот, — хрипло продолжил Мирон. — Я вытащил коробку, а она была доверху забита резиновыми хуями и всякими массажёрами, блядь, для шеи и прочих клиторов. Каюсь, не удержался, свистнул одну игрушку — думал, не заметит.

Между движениями он делал большие паузы — Ваня как раз успевал собрать себя в кучу, — но стоило ему шевельнуться, как всё вокруг превращалось в сплошной белый шум. Мирон ухватил его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо.

— Вечером, — паузы между словами Мирона становились длиннее, — я решил испытать эту елду. Маялся... с ней часа два. Было... приятно, но не более того. А потом мне позвонила моя девчонка.

Выдохнув, он запрокинул голову, высвободившись, наконец, из Ваниной хватки, и привстал на коленях, чтобы тут же опуститься вниз. Одной рукой он упирался Ване в грудь, пальцы второй сомкнул было вокруг своего члена, но Ваня его опередил — начал дрочить ему сам, в рваном ритме, то и дело замирая и сбиваясь. Слушать было тяжело, говорить он бы по-любому не смог, но Мирон упрямо продолжил — сдавленно, одышливо, но отчётливо и торопливо, скороговоркой:  
— Она мне позвонила и говорит: Мир, это ты взял моё дилдо? Мир, если ты хочешь, чтобы тебе засунули что-нибудь в задницу, просто попроси. У меня есть страпоны. Я могу тебя выебать. Я умею.  
— И что? — спросил Ваня. Он готов был кончить прямо сейчас, но Мирон умудрялся оттягивать момент, отвлекая его болтовнёй — или подзуживая, как посмотреть, потому что от мысленной картинки с Мироном, которого страпонит какая-то девица, становилось хуже раз в сто.  
— Я согласился, — оскалился Мирон. — И она меня выебала. И я кончил так, как не кончал никогда.

Мирон низко наклонился над ним, и Ваня почувствовал, как костяшками елозит по его животу. Он всё-таки толкнулся бёдрами вверх. Мирон низко застонал и замер.

— Ну, хуле, — прошептал он, глядя на Ваню полубезумными глазами с растёкшимися по всей радужке зрачками. — Заканчивай, раз начал.

Это было пиздецки неудобно, но хотя бы привычно — девчонок-наездниц он трахал не раз, вот только члены им параллельно не дрочил. Он даже приноровился — делал так, чтобы толчки совпадали с движениями запястья. Мирон тяжело дышал, упираясь одной рукой в кровать у Ваниного уха, а второй придерживая его за челюсть, будто опасаясь, что он отвернётся. Ваня бы не стал: смотреть на Мирона было едва ли не круче, чем его трахать.

Мирон кончил первым, на полувыдохе выдав какую-то невнятную ругань на дикой мешанине языков. Он сжался вокруг Ваниного члена, и этого хватило — Ваня кончил следом, реально до искр из глаз, будто кто-то сначала оглушил его, а потом привёл в себя оплеухой.

— Блядь, — сказал он и повторил для верности: — Блядь.

У Мирона тряслись руки, и Ваня отрешённо погладил его по плечу, по шее, по мокрому затылку. Он и сам был взмокший, хотя нихуя толком не делал. Мелькнула мысль, что в следующий раз надо махнуться, и Ваня в ужасе замер: в смысле махнуться?

Мирон наконец соскользнул с него, остро зашипев сквозь зубы, и сел рядом. Ваня смотрел на него как зачарованный, борясь с целой армадой ебанутых посткоитальных эмоций, которым нихуя нельзя было верить. Он знал это и понимал это, но всё равно не мог с собой ничего поделать, разве что умудрялся сдерживаться и не пиздеть о великой любви.

Хотя хотелось. Как там сам Мирон сказал? «Со мной говорит серотонин».

— Сука, — простонал Мирон, потирая переносицу ребром ладони. — Надо чаще это делать. Каждый раз как в первый.  
— Что, настолько охуенно? — осторожно спросил Ваня.  
— Что, хочешь попробовать?

Мирон вроде бы шутил, а вроде бы и нет: Ваня покосился на него с подозрением, но решил не отвечать, мало ли. Ему было интересно, конечно, но не до такой же степени. Он в Слау не жил и с безумными доминатрикс не встречался. Слишком много потрясений для одного дня.

— Я ж не просто так пришёл, — сказал Мирон задумчиво. Его вроде бы попустила нездоровая гиперактивность, он выглядел расслабленным, усталым в хорошем смысле. — Ща.

Он поднялся, прихрамывая, и снова ушёл в прихожую. И почему было сразу не принести свои манатки в комнату, подумал Ваня, чтобы не шляться через всю стылую квартиру, ну да похуй, Мирону лучше знать, может, его эти променады вставляли.

— Смотри, — сказал он с порога и протянул Ване свёрнутый в несколько раз листок.  
— Что это?  
— Смотри.

Там был текст «Больше Бена», по которому Ваня с непониманием пробежался глазами, пока не наткнулся на набранную капсом строчку «ОХРА» — и на куплет, которого раньше точно не было.

— Твой парт в «Больше Бена», — сообщил Мирон. Он скатал простыню и вытер ей живот, но Ване было похуй на постельное бельё, он смотрел то на листок, то на Мирона, не зная толком, какие чувства испытывать.  
— То есть? — на всякий случай спросил он.  
— То есть, это твой парт в «Больше Бена», — терпеливо пояснил Мирон. — Его читаешь ты. Охра. Это парт Охры, который Охра будет читать. Блядь, куда яснее-то?

Яснее было некуда, но Ваня всё равно неистово тупил. С корабля на бал, как так-то. Что дальше? Фиты с гаражными панками? Он беспомощно взглянул на Мирона, и Мирон рассмеялся, притянув его к себе, лбом ко лбу.

— Всё, Охра, — сказал он, — теперь ты самостоятельный монстр.

Клубок в солнечном сплетении разгорался, хроническая пневмония плавно перерастала в инфаркт. Ваня зажмурился, обнял Мирона за плечи и уткнулся ему в ухо.

— Не нравится? — спросил Мирон. Он звучал ровно, но Ваня уже назубок знал все его интонации: он беспокоился, реально беспокоился. Зря, конечно. Ваня был в восторге, хоть и пытался сдерживаться.  
— Охуенно, — ответил он. — Спасибо.


End file.
